


Nature's Call

by CrimsonMidnightMoon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMidnightMoon/pseuds/CrimsonMidnightMoon
Summary: Elena was sick of it. She didn't want to go to the Ball. She didn't want be a pawn in anyones plans anymore. She just wanted peace, wanted things to go back to how they used to be. But that wasn't her life. Her life held chaos, especially after her decision to outright go against the Mother of the most powerful vampires in the world, and by extension, her friends plans.Cross Posted on FFN
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Where The Wind Blows

Where The Wind Blows

* * *

Elena let out a sigh of frustration, trying to pull out one of her old journals from the shelf, stuck between all the other cramped books. Giving it one last, hard tug, the book _finally_ came out. And Elena stumbled backwards, “Ahh!” She yelps, hitting the edge of her bed, falling onto it.

“Are you okay?” Caroline asked in concern, peaking around the door. Seeing her friend sprawled out on the bed, the blond raised an eye brow.

“Yeah, just tried getting the stupid thing out of the shelf.” Elena grumbles, raising the book into the air. 

Caroline let out a laugh, stepped inside and leaned against the door, “Why do you want to look into your old diary for? Isn’t that from like…6th grade?”

“Yeah,” the burnet went to sit up, “ but there’s a picture in there with all of in there from back then. I’ve been trying to find it.” 

Opening up the journals, Elena flipped through it, shaking the book upside down, until something feel out. Closing the book, she puts it next to her. She smiled down at the picture in her hands, scanning the younger faces of her friends. Glancing up at her friend, she waves the picture up in triumph.

Caroline went to sit next to Elena, looking the picture over. Reaching over, she traces their faces, “We used to be really happy.”

“I miss it.” Elena sighs, “Back when we we’re all friends, not so much drama. No complicated Supernatural.”

The blond moved to hug her, head on her shoulder, “Same.” 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Caroline let loose and went to stand back up, “You should probably get ready though…don’t you have a ball to attend?”

“I guess.” Peaking over at the dress hanging up on the door, she bit her lip, “I really don’t want to go. Damon and Stefan are just going to screw things up with their ‘protectiveness’.” 

Turning to the dress, Caroline took it from the door, and turned to her, “Well, you’re not wrong. But it’s the only way to find out what Klaus and his mother are planning…” she glancing at Elena’s hair, she adds, “ Let me do your hair.”

Elena lets out a sigh, knowing she wasn’t going to get a say in this. Nodding, she says, “Alright, let get this over with.” 

Caroline sends her a little smile, before vampire speeding to the bath room. Elena went to put the picture safely into her drawer, giving it one last smile. Right as she shut the door, a cold breeze sends shivers down her spine. Quickly she turns around, looking around the room. 

“Huh?” Nothing was amiss. Walking to her window, she opens it, scanning the surrounding. It was still light out, and she didn’t see anything off…no vampires, no creepy figures, “Maybe I’m finally loosing it.” She mutters to herself. Going to close her window, she hears the faint sound of howl. At least she thought it was a howl, it sounded a little musical. Shaking her head, she closes the window, “Going crazy it is.”

XxX

She wanted to go home, crawl under a blanket, and pretend this crap wasn’t happening to her. 

The ballroom was gorgeous, really. Like it was straight out of a fairytale. Her dress shimmered as the light hit it and as she turned, her now curly hair was styled to the side, cascading down past her shoulder, not one stand out of place; Caroline outside herself. Add two handsome guys, one on each side, it was the perfect image of nearly every girls dream. Nearly.

Elena clenched her teeth as the two _boys_ argued about how they where going to take out the Original Vampire. 

Elena cursed them in her head. She cursed Katherine for making them like this, she cursed the Originals for making this huge spectacle just to show off. 

But most importantly she cursed herself for having to be a pawn in everyones plans. _Screw them all, honestly_

Without giving them one last glance, she makes her way though the crowd and to a door. Stepping past the doorway, she enters a hallway. Has she mentioned how much she doesn’t want to do this? 

“Elena.” Came the voice of Elijah. Stopping in her tracks, she turns around as said man walks up to her, lightly touching her arm, “I understand that my mother requested to see you?” 

_Yes, indeed she did,_ she thinks to herself. Looking up at him, she blinks. Was that concern in his eyes? “Ah…yes, why is something wrong?”

They continue to walk down o hallway, as he voices his concern, “Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he’s done to destroy this family strikes me as a little…stranger. To say the least.” 

She couldn’t blame him, what sane person would forgive Klaus for all the insanity he’s brought with him everywhere he goes. “Do you think that it’s an act?” She asks, raising a brow.

“It has me asking questions I thought I’d never ask.” Elijah admits to her. Meeting her worry filledeyes, he asks, “Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?” 

Elena purses her lips, not sure what to say to his request. She knew that he trusted her and she trusted him in return and this was his family’s business that she’s been caught up in, once again. Part of her wanted to turn around and walk out that door back home, but she’s already made her presence known by just being here and there was no way someone would follow her and drag her back here for some god awful plan of theirs. 

“Of course.” She tells him, “I’ll find you later, okay?” Her tone held a promising sound to it. Elijah looked taken aback for a moment, but he quickly covers it up as she walks around him in a hurry. 

A small smile forms on his face as he watched her walk away. She somehow managed to surprise him once again by agreeing to his request. Although Elijah did wonder; there was something odd about her tonight. No in the way that ‘Katerina disguised as Elena odd’, no everything about her screamed Elena, especially her scent. It was something in her eyes, like her mind was somewhere far away.

He’d have to ask her about that later.

XxX

Elena walked up to the door, taking in a deep breath before knocking on it. _I need fresh air after this._ She’s been here for all but thirty minutes maybe and it was already taking a toll on her, the air stuffy. She didn’t want to be here, she thinks for the thousands time that night. 

As the door opens, she’s greeted by the eldest Original, Finn.

He looks at her, expression blank, then scans the area around her, “You’re alone. Good Choice.”

She bites her tongue at that comment, something about him irritated her greatly. There was some self-righteous air around him that doesn’t even compare to Stefan. Feeling a little guilty for comparing her ex to this man standing before her, she pushes the thought to some corner of her brain. 

He moves to the side, allowing her to pass. Standing awkwardly, she spots the older woman whom she assumes can only be their mother, holding something in her hand. It had smoke coming off of it. 

“Don’t worry, it’s only sage. I spelt it so no one would be listening in on our conversation.” Esther gives a reassuring smile to Elena, one that Elena wasn’t so sure is genuine. “Finn, why don’t you go spend some time with your siblings.”

Elena watches him. Finn simply nods and walks out the door, expressionless. _He doesn’t look like someone who wants to spend time with his siblings._

“Now, I’m sure you have questions for me.” The older woman asks her, taking a seat on the sofa. 

“How are you alive and what do you want from me.” The younger girl doesn’t hold back, there was no need to. Get answers and get out, that was the plan…well, _her_ plan anyway.

“Not one to waste time, are you?” Esther smirks, “Well, an old friend of mine, a fellow witch named Ayana helped preserve my body.Bonnie is one of her defendants.”

Elena nodded in understanding, “That’s how she and her mother opened the coven…makes sense.” She mutters the last part to herself, “So why did you ask for me then?”

“Rebekah told you how they became what they are, correct? Well, after spending a millennium on the other side, watching my children, now monsters…I’ve come to undo the creatures I helped make.”

Elena leans back at this, her eyes wide in realization. Did she mean? “You’re gonna help us kill Klaus?”

Esther goes to stand, picking up the knife laying on the table. Eyes shifting to the sharp knife in her hand, Elena takes a step back, _of course…that’s why I’m here, she needs my blood._ A shiver ran down her spine.

“You understand, I used Tatia’s blood to turn my children into what they are, meaning if I use you’r blood, I can undo it. With your blood, I can create a spell that links them together. Finn is all the willing to sacrifice himself and end them all.”

This was information overload. Elena tried making sense of what she’s saying. _I mean, it makes sense, but…linked?_ “What do you mean link them together?” Esther walks closer to her, making Elena take another step backwards.

My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion.” The witch begins to explain, “But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?”

Looking between the knife and Esther, Elena knows she doesn’t have much of a choice. Esther was going to take her blood on way or another. Bitting the inside of her cheek, she knew this wasn’t right, this was against what Elena stood for. If she decided to give her blood to this woman who wanted to kill her own children, she was no better then Damon. _We wanted Klaus dead…but not the others, at least not Elijah…_

At the thought of Elijah dead, no longer here. It felt wrong and hurt her to think about. Yeah, sure, Elijah was also an Original, but they have some kind of friendship between them. Elena wasn’t going to lie to herself, she cared for the original brother; dare she say _liked him. Maybe a little more then I should._

“No.” 

The doppelgänger blinked at her own words, had she meant to say that?

“I think you’re confused child. I’m not giving you a choice.” Esther stated, her voice grew cold. 

“I’m not helping you kill _your own children._ ” Elena hissed back at her, making her way backwards to the door. Holding the elder woman’s gaze, she glares. Suddenly she felt herself being unable to move, _fuck._

Smirking arrogantly at the girl, Esther moves in front of her and lifts a hand to her cheek, running it down to her chin and grabbing it, “It really is amazing. You look exactly like the first girl. Although, Tatia was a little more bland in some aspects, I don’t know much about Katerina, but you actually fight for things you believe in. Too bad that’s the only personality that stands out against the others.”

Grabbing her arm, she takes Elena’s glove off and slashes the knife across her open palm, enough to make it bleed only a little. Gathering enough blood, Esther applies something on the wound to make it stop bleeding before putting the glove back on her. 

It was a second later when Elena was able to move again. She held her hand against her chest, fixing her glare at the woman, “There’s a special place in hell for people like you.” 

“I’m sure there is.” Esther says, placing the girls blood in the bowl.   


Gulping, Elena leaves, hurrying down the stairs and the hall. Panic flooded her all of a sudden, _How am I going to tell Elijah that his own mother wants them all dead?_ She makes it to the ballroom.

She feels a shiver rush through her whole body. That’s when she hears it again…the odd howling from earlier. Standing by the window, she looks outside, _maybe it’s just wolves. Since when are wolf howls so musically inclined though? Like I said…going crazy. I’ve got more important things to worry about._

“Elena? How was my mother?” Speak of the devil and important things…

Stoping in her tracks, she tries her best to gather herself. Turning to him, she holds his gaze, “Intense?”

He smiles down at her, remembering how his mother could be back in their day. “And what did she want from you?”

Opening her mouth, she want’s to tell him. But the eyes staring a hole into the back of her skull makes her shut her mouth. _Too many eyes, I need to get him in private…somehow._

A waiter walks past them, offering champagne to them. Elijah takes two, thanking the waiter. Turning back to her, he offers her the offending glass which had her blood in it. Not wanting to be rude, she takes it and smiles at him, only to see his waiting eyes. 

Glancing down at the glass, she thinks to herself for a moment. She needed to tell him. Elena could not…would not let someone else she cares about die on her watch. She’s cried enough, she’s suffered enough of survivors guilt to last her the rest of her damn life. She’s had enough. 

“Has my mother forgiven Klaus, Elena?” He pushed the question this time, expecting her to answer. Looking up to the stair case, she sees the warning look Esther was giving her. If Elena told the truth, it would be her last night on this earth. 

Letting out a sigh, she smiles at him, “She just apologized for trying to have me killed.” While she said this, she gestures at the glass with her eyes, still smiling, she writes ‘NO’ on it.

“I see.” Elijah immediately caught on and decided to play along, “I’m glad she’s decided to forgive him then.”

“Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman.” Esther announced, a big smile on her face. Everyone turned to look up at her, her children smiled up at her. Although Elijah also smiled, it held something dark in it. Elena hated seeing him like this.

“Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!” His mothers voice rang over the ballroom, everyone cheered.

Elijah turned to her, his smile turning a little less dark, “Cheers.” 

The next second was the slowest in Elena’s life. She watches as he lifts the glass to his mouth and understands that he did not get the full message. She didn’t know she did it until it happened. 

Her hand shot out, knocking the glass out of his hand. She hears the glass hit the floor, shattering to pieces, along with Esther’s plans. Elijah's eyes are wide with shock against her own. Elena feels eyes on them…on _her._ She understands, she did just knock celebratory champagne out of this mans hand. Gulping, she laughs nervously in embarrassment, “My uh…hand, it slipped.” Letting her own glass fall to the ground purposely, she pretends to stumble a little, holding her forehead, “I’m not feeling so good, maybe I’ll go get some air. Yes air!” 

Before Elijah even had a chance to ask her if she needed a ride home, she was across and out the mansion. He was a little confused, but glancing down at the glass, remembering her gesture not even five minutes ago, the realization hits him, _It seems mother had no intention on forgiving Nik or us._ He feels the bitterness rise in him. Looking up to where his mother was watching him, he sends her to coldest of smiles a son such as himself could muster. His cold stare turns to worry when he notices Finn no longer next to his mother. 

_He’s gone to kill her._ Elijah hurries out after Elena.

XxX

Elena rushed out of that mansion like a bat out of hell. Grabbing the dress by the bottom, she kicked her heels off and made a dash for it. 

“Elena, where are you going?”Matt asked concerned as she rushed past him. 

“Not feeling good, going to throw up.” She says quickly, not giving him a chance to slow her down. 

In all actuality, she wasn’t sure where she was going, she just needed to breath, away from everyone, just a second before Esther would try to kill her again and most likely succeed. She didn't see any of her friends in the ballroom, so she doubted they knew of what just transpired. 

Didn’t matter. Elena finally stopped near a bench in the yard. She sat down on it and held her head in her hand. Could she just for one moment, just one damn minute to herself?

She did something stupid, impulsive, downright wreck less for all her enemies to see. She had a target on her back already, but now? It was like putting neon signs all around her saying ‘come get me!’ 

“Why?” She asked some deity up there. The shiver ran up her arm suddenly, _why am I shivering all day today?_

The shiver ran up her spin this time, followed by a gentle breeze. It was gently, but she still flinched. Looking up and around, she doesn’t really she wind blowing the trees… _strange…_

The breeze came again, this time she stands up, glaring at nothing, “What the hell is it now?”

She feels it wind move against her cheek, then sees… _it_ move the flowers in front of her, then move the tree near them. _Is…this wind trying to tell me to follow it? Is this Esther’s plan to kill me? Lure me into the woods, stab me and finally end the line of Doppelgängers with me?_

As if it heard her, the wind blew in her face, like it was mad for thinking that. Elena turned around, closing her eyes, fists clenched, “No, I’m not doing this. I’m imagining things going crazy, thats it. Going crazy, yup.”

Opening her eyes, she starts walking the opposite directing when a figure stood ten feet away from her. Finn with the knife his mother slashed her palm open with. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asks, eyes unforgiving, like she personally offended him. Elena figures she did, by not allowing his mothers plans to go through.

“Away from you?” She states it more like a question, staling for time. 

“I don’t think so.” He says taking a step toward her, knowing that if she ran, she wouldn’t make it far. The breeze warps around her feet, like it was telling her to run. Elena takes a step back. She felt the wind near her shoulders and suddenly Finn was taking a step toward her and then he fell, flat, on, his, face. 

Elena would have laughed, if the situation wasn’t so pressing. The wind pushed at her, and for whatever reason, she turned and ran the direction it blew in. 

Padt the flowers, the trees, in the forest. Elena wasn't sure where she was running, but she just did and the wind felt strangely comforting, like it was telling her not to worry. _If Vampires, witches, and werewolves exist, wind acting like a person should come as strange to me, right?_

It did, but it didn’t.Whatever, she just kept running and it felt kind of nice. Until the wind stopped. So Elena stopped. She looked, she was by the falls, watching the water run down. A sense of peace and calm overcame her and the breeze gently played at her now wild hair. 

Elena let out a little giggle as it tickled her. She watched over the falls, the moment was nice. She used to come to the falls all the time, but stopped after her parents died. Squatting in her dress down next to the water, she takes her gloves off. Staring at the cut Esther inflicted upon her, she sighs, dipping it into the water. A sigh of relief escapes her as the coolness of the water cools the slight throbbing. 

“Oh good, you’re alright.” 

Snapping her head back, she lets out a breath of relief at the sight of Elijah, “It’s just you.”

Elijah walks up to her and kneels next to her, taking her hand out of the water. Elena nearly wanted to protest at the loss of coolness. The feel of his hands holding hers, as he traced the wound felt just a s nice, however. 

“Your mother didn’t hold back in trying to get my blood.” She tells him, looking out over the water.

Holding her hand, he stares at the wound. It’s a testament for all the pain his family has caused her and he didn’t know how she was able to sit there, trust him, and not look at him in disgust. With one last trance, he lets go.

“I don’t know how to repay you for what you’ve just done, lovely Elena.” He admits, his voice held a degree of shame. 

She looks back at him and shakes her head, “Just…try to keep your siblings as far away from me as possible. I’m not gonna lie, I want Klaus dead, still. But that doesn’t mean the rest need’s to be punished for his evil deeds. I just want peace, Elijah.” 

He watches her with a look so gentle, Elena felt her face turn red. She quickly looked back at the water, when she feels his hand on the side of her face, turning her back to look at him.

“How is it possible for someone as forgiving as you to exist?” The question was rhetorical, of course. She didn’t say anything to him, but the mood shifted slightly as she noticed him glancing away from her eyes, down to her lips, then back at her eyes. Elena swore, she stopped breathing for a moment, especially when he leaned forward. She closed her eyes.

“Ever the romanic, brother.” And the moment was ruined. Eyes snapping open, Elena looks behind Elijah, to see Finn standing there, glaring at both of them. Both stood, Elijah standing in front of her, covering her from view.

“I see you still act as mothers lap dog.” Elijah simply stares, glaring at his brother.

“And you’re still falling for that Doppelgänger charm.” Finn snapped, “No matter, she’ll be the last of her kind.”

She wind was back all of a sudden, blowing at her feet. Glancing down, she felt it push at her feet. Raising a brow, she stumbled toward Elijah. 

At the same time, Finn charged toward Elijah as well, both making them stumble backwards onto the ground. 

Except Elena stumbled a little more, the wind pushing at her harder, “What the?” Suddenly she lost her footing and she braced herself for the pain that came with the impact of two Original Vampires and the ground. 

Except the Pain never came. 

Elena didn’t have time to scream, she was to shocked. 

She was surrounded by air, free falling.

Just before she felt the hard impact, she heard the horrified scream of her name, “ELENA!!!”

It felt poetic to her as she closed her eyes.

Water surrounded her.


	2. What Came Before

**What Came Before**

* * *

Elijah managed to throw Finn off of him and shove a piece of a branch through his heart. It should be long enough to get away from him. He turned around hearing a scuffle behind him, followed by a yelp.

His already dead heart drops as he races to the edge, "ELENA!" He managed to scream out, for once in his life, he was too slow, feeling helpless as he watches her eyes beg him to help her. It all happened to quick, within seconds, her body hit the water.

The Original didn't waste time, kicking off his shoes and suit jacket, jumping in after her. How had he not noticed? She wasn't that close to the edge of the cliff…but the impact of one original on original, the sheer force…it must have pushed her small, weaker, human body to the edge.

As he hits the water, he looks around the water, his eyes trying to gain focus. He hated to admit it, but when it came against the forces of nature, vampire powers were at a great disadvantage. It didn't help that it was dark.

Finally, he spots her, drifting downward and her eyes closed. Swimming toward her as fast as nature allowed him, he grabs her by the upper arm, swimming upward. As he breaks the surface of the water, he gasps for air, pulling her up.

"Elena?" Elijah looks at the unconscious girl in his arms; she looked like she was sleeping. Swimming over to land, he pulls her out and gently lays her on the cool grass. As he put her on the grass he concentrated on finding a heartbeat. His eyes widened as panic filled him,

"No. No nononono, Elena, now is not the time for this." He muttered in panic, quickly performing CPR on her, making sure no to use force as he could break her body if he did. Taking her head, he put his mouth to hers, trying to breath life into her. He did the CPR for probably two minutes. Elijah did so, until he felt her pulse again, but it was still too slow for his liking.

"What did you do?!" Came the familiar voice of Elena's friend, Caroline.

The blonde hurried next to him, kneeling down, her own voice in a panic, shooting one question after another, "Elena? Elena! Why is her pulse so low, what happened? Why is she wet"

He feel back on the ground, looking at the brunette. He didn't know what else to do, other then give her his blood.

"My brother attacked me, she was caught up and fell into the water." He says, not waisting time bitting into his wrist. Moving his wrist to her lips, he watches the blood drop into her mouth. He sat back and hoped to the gods that she would take a deep breath where she was laying. The seconds ticked, the breath never came, her heart still faint.

"It's not working! We need to get her to the hospital. NOW!" Caroline yells, going to reach for her friend, she's pushed to the side and watches as the Original scoops her up in his arms.

He doesn't look back as he quickly tells her, "It'll be faster if I do it. Tell my brother to keep an eye on Finn and mother."

"Wha-," But before she could get a chance to say anything, he speed off. Caroline got up, her mind frantic and confused. What the hell happened?

Looking up at the falls, she sees the dark eyes of whom she assumed was Finn, seeing as he looked like the man that was standing next to Esther in the ballroom. Within a blink, he was gone.

Caroline swallowed and speed to the Mansion as fast as she could. She knew that Damon has been sneaking blood into Elena's drinks when she wasn't looking, because the constant death that seemed to follow the girl. But his blood didn't work and neither did Elijah's…How was she going to tell Jeremy that his sister…

No, she would not think like that. Blinking the tears away, she reached the Mansion. Looking around, the blond searched for Klaus. He had to be here somewhere, she was with him not too long ago. Seeing a sliver of his hair in the crowd, she speed walks to him, "Klaus."

The hybrid turns to her, a fond smile on his face. That didn't last as he smells the saltines of tears on her, "Is something wrong, love?"

Grabbing his arm, she hesitates for a second before leaning up to his ear, "Elijah told me to tell you to keep an eye on your mother and Finn…I need to go." Letting him go, she turns around, she didn't want to waste any time here, she needed to be by her friends side.

"Wait a minute there, Love. Where you crying?" Klaus came before her, lifting an index to wipe a tear she didn't know was falling down her eyes, "Did someone hurt you? Should I kill them?"

Caroline pushed his hand away from her face and glares up at him, "No, I do _not_ need you to kill anyone! What I need it to go to the hospital, Elena is-," But she cut herself off, looking away as she almost told the guy what happened. He didn't need to know, as he was one of the causes of all of their suffering, of Elena's suffering.

"Elena, what?" Klaus asked, curiously. Caroline pursed her lips, trying to move around him, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him, his eyes darkened, "What is going on with my Doppelgänger, Caroline?"

Glaring up at the hybrid, she snaps, "I don't know! All I know is that I went to get some fresh air after the _nice_ little chat we had and I find _your brother,_ Elijah next to her _drowned body_! His blood didn't work, so he ran to the hospital with her, leaving me with a message. Oh! And coincidently, I saw _your other brother_ up by the edge of the falls. I guess your mother wasn't looking for peace after all."

Klaus let her go, looking at her in shock. It really shouldn't have come as a shock to him, of course his own mother would want him dead and of course Finn was at her beck and call. He clenched his hands in anger. _And somehow the little Doppelgänger got involved. Figures._

"Did you just say Elena is in the hospital?"

Caroline turned to meet the emotionless eyes of Stefan. She didn't want to tell him, knowing the stress it would cause her friend, but _god damn it,_ Caroline didn't have time for this crap right now.

"Yes and I'm going to go there now to make sure one of my best friends is still alive." With that she speed out of the Ballroom.

The glass Klaus was holding, shattered to pieces.

"My, what an interesting turn of events." His younger brother, Kol came next to him placing a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

Shoving Kol's hand off, he growled, "I don't have time for your little word games right now."

Kol shrugged his shoulders, a smirk playing at his lips, "Then perhaps we should go have a little chit chat with that brother and _dear_ mother of ours."

xxxxx

Elijah speed into the hospital with Elena in his arms. The nurse at the front desk jumped from her seat, "What happened?" She asked, giving him a suspicious look. Her frown turned into a straight line as she noticed the man looking frantic, his eyes unfocused.

"Please get a doctor now, she fell into the water. I tried doing CPR, but her pulse is slow." He explains to her. Nodding, the nurse picks up the phone. After completing the call, one of the other nurses comes in with a gurney. Elijah places her on it and watches as Elena is ushered through the emergency door.

He had to hold himself back. Back from running through that door to make sure she'll see the light of day, back to where his own elder brother, his flesh and blood was, so he could rip his body to pieces. Elijah found a seat, trying to calm himself, head in his hand, bent over the seat. _Right now was not the time for impulsiveness._

Elijah wasn't sure what to do right now, his mind in a jumble. His mother wanted him dead. Wanted all of them dead from what he gathered earlier. Something was in the champagne. And Elena smacked the glass out of his hands, making for a noticeable scene, of course his mother would not allow her to live.

Thinking about her cut earlier, his mother probably took her blood to spike the champagne and do…who knows what to them all.

Minutes felt like hours. Looking up at the clock, half an hour must have gone by, he wasn't sure. The doors to the emergency room opened, Caroline coming into view with Jeremy behind her.

Jeremy ran up to the reception desk, "I'm here for my sister, Elena. She was brought in not too long ago."

The lady looked up and gave him a gently smile, "The doctors are working on her right now. Why don't you take a seat for now." She gestured to the seating area, where Jeremy noticed the Original sitting. Caroline came up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"Has the doctor said anything yet?" She asks the older vampire. Elijah let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"Nothing yet."

"Can you please explain to me why my sister is in the emergency room? And why she was with you in the first place?" Jeremy's angry voice came up as he sat down across from Elijah.

"My mother was the one who invited her, wanting to talk to her. All I asked of Elena was to tell me if our mother really forgave Klaus's actions. I'm not sure what transpired during their talk, but Elena seemed off and tried to warn me about what her plan was." Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he loosened his tie, "Unfortunately my mother was watching and sent Finn after her while she went outside. I'm not sure how she ended up by the falls, but I wanted to talk to her when Finn showed up and attacked. The next thing I knew she stumbled over the edge and…" He pressed his lips tight together, still not understanding it quite.

They sat there in silence. The time ticked and Caroline sent a quick message to Bonnie and Damon; _Elena in hospital. Witch mother tried to kill her._

Her brows furrowed in concern as she stole a glance at Elijah. She's never seen the man quite so distraught before. He and Elena had this wired friendship-deal thing between them, but the young vampire was certain that there is more. Looking at it now, she's positive there's more, because why would Elena tell him about Esther's plans, plans that could free her of Klaus, and why would Elijah act like he's about to lose someone he more than cares about.

Time felt too long, it itched at her skin. The sound of the double doors opening made all of their heads snap to the door. Dr. Meredith Fell walked out, her face calm.

"Which one of you brought Elena in?" She asks carefully.

"I did." Elijah gets up.

Dr. Fell looked at him with suspicion, then at Jeremy and Caroline before looking back at him, "The good news is, that she's stable. We managed to clear the water from her lungs and she's breathing normal." Taking in a deep sigh, she add's, "The bad news is that she doesn't seem to be responding."

Jeremy steps up, "What do you mean she's not responding?"

Meredith let out a sigh, "She's not waking up for some reason…her vitals are fine, but my best guess is that it might be psychological…whatever happened must have had a strain on her. As of right now, she's in a coma, and I'm not sure when she'll be waking from it."

"Perhaps you've missed something. She wasn't that long under water from when I saved her." Elijah explains to her, remaining calm.

"I'm sorry, but we checked everything that we could. Physically she's fine, but right now it's all up to her. You're welcome to go in and see her, if you'd like." The doctor informs them, gesturing to the door. Jeremy doesn't look back at either vampire, following her to where his unconscious sister was lying.

Caroline couldn't move and neither could Elijah.

"The blood…"She started, " How did it come to this?" Turning to the man next to her, she couldn't keep her frustration in any longer, "Why didn't the blood work? It should have worked! How did it _not_ work!?"

Elijah didn't understand it himself. The blood should have worked, but it didn't. Was his mother behind all this? Did she do something to Elena that would render her to be unable to be saved by vampire blood?

"I'm not quite sure, Miss Forbes. I've never known our blood to not work." He admits to her, not looking at her but at the door that lead to the other girls room. He wanted to go in and make sure she was okay, but he knew that he had to deal with his mother first. _At least she's okay for now._ There was nothing he could do and a part of him remembers what happened to Tatia, feeling the same helplessness, except Tatia was already dead in his arms.

Shaking himself free of the thought of his past love, he straightens his back, "I need to head back and make sure Klaus hasn't done something stupid to my brother and mother. Please, let me know of her condition."

Before she can give him a reply, he disappeared out of the hospital. Caroline clenched her jaw, really he was so arrogant, but not as egotistical as Klaus. Shaking her head, she goes past the double doors to find where Elena was at.

As Caroline finds the room and enters, she sucks in breath at the sight. The girl looked like she was sleeping. She let out a sigh of relief as her friends chest moved up and down in slow breaths.

Going to stand next to Jeremy, she wraps an arm around him. Jeremy was sitting in one of the seats, watching his sisters face. The blonde notes the unshed tears in his eyes. She understands, Elena is his last blood, his sister, if he was to lose her then his world would crumble to the ground.

"What if you give her blood? Doesn't vampire blood fix everything?" Jeremy's question shocks her a was about as fond of the consumption of vampire blood as Elena had been.

Caroline hesitates,"Elijah...did ty to give her blood and Damon had been sneaking blood into her drinks..." watching his eyes turn dark, she bites the inside of her cheek, "Her body rejected it for some reason."

Silence fell over the room, and the look on Jeremy's face breaks her heart.

"You know, the last time I saw her this peaceful was before our parents died." He tells her, grabbing Elena's hand and cradling it in his own. Leaning onto the bed, he says, "I hate that you have to go through this and I hate that you're always trying to protect me and I can't do anything to make your pain easier. Sis, please wake up." Jeremy's voice begs, as the sobs threaten to spill out.

Caroline couldn't stop her own tears from breaking. She remembers, just earlier that day, Elena talked about missing their normal lives. And she gets it, because Caroline missed it too.

"She'll be okay, Jeremy." the blonde reassures him, "She's a trooper, she came back from death, she can come back from this." She had too.

xxxxx

Elena blinked as she tried adjusting to the dark surrounding. Didn't she just fall from the edge of the fall? Did Elijah safe her?

Sitting up, she looked around. If he saved her, why was she alone? There where trees, the river of water, and the falls. She looked up at the falls, her eyes catching the clear night sky. It felt oddly tranquil, but she tried focusing, as she looked up to the edge she fell from, "Elijah?" She asks loudly.

No response. She raised an eyebrow at this. What, did he just leave her on the cool ground while she was drenched in water? She looked down at herself, but what she found surprised her…she was dry, her dress shimmering in the moonlight. _What the? How long have I been here?_ Annoyance flooded the girl, did Elijah seriously just _leave her drenched in the middle of the night in the forest and not even bring her home?_ She bit her lip to calm down. _Idiot, what if something happened to him?_

The thought made her uncomfortable, she'd rather be mad at him for leaving her there by herself, then have something bad have happened to him because _what if his mother did succeed? Did Finn force him to get linked to the rest? No, no, Elijah isn't bested that easily…_

"Elijah? Anyone?" She tries again, a little louder this time, worry clear in her voice. Turning to head toward the trees, she was hit by a gust of wind. "Huh?" It wasn't windy at all, but the memory suddenly hit her; she's been experiencing odd little breezes of wind all damn day, like it was trying to send a message and even saved her, which would have been weird and it was, but this was Mystic Falls, so it wasn't really _that_ weird.

And then it pushed her back, and back, and back, and then she fell backwards off the falls, into the water.

Elena hesitates as she tried taking another step forward, only to be pushed back again.

"Okay, what is it? You saved me to what? Push me off a cliff and kill me yourself? Get in line." She growls in frustration, glaring at…nothing.

It hit in the shoulder, like her comment annoyed it.

"To be fair, it wasn't trying to kill you."

Elena spun around on her heels. about twenty feet away stood a middle age woman with wavy hair, the color reminded Elena of the moon and her dark skin glowed in said moonlight.

"Who are you?" The burnet asks suspiciously. The random lady smiles at her, her eyes were kind. She steps closer to Elena, who notices her attire, which was a simple white dress, bare feet, and silver jewelry around her neck and arms.

"I go by the name of Seija these days, young Elena." Her voice was soothing as she smiles behind said girl, "And that little wind of mischief goes by the name of Tuuli."

"It…has a name?" Elena wonders this more to herself, glancing where Seija was looking, "How do you know mine?"

"Tuuli is a spirit of wind that has grown fond of you for quite some time now. It is how I know your name. The spirits rarely attach themselves to the likes of humans anymore, as the time has passed." Seija reaches her hand out to where Tuuli flew around the branches of a tree, and let out her demand, "Come."

"Wind Spirits…that's a thing too?" Elena's voice was meek as she said this, her brain was reaching its max level of dealing with the Supernatural today. But as she watched something, most likely Tuuli, gather up in the woman's hand, a small cloud formed in place in the shape of what reminded Elena of a fox with long ears and a long steam of clouds as a tail… _looks like a fennec fox, only white and cloudy._ She couldn't help herself as she smiles down at it, _it's cute._

"Spirits of Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire. They make nature what it is, but trust in my words when I tell you, their existence is one before humans. Nature was here first, after all." Seija explains as if she was explaining something that was of natural knowledge, "You should apologize, Tuuli, you've nearly killed her." Tuuli let his cloud like ears flow down, turning to Elena, it jumps onto her shoulder, rubbing its head against her cheek.

Elena reaches a hand up to it, wondering if it's possible to pet a cloud. Her eyes widen as she comes into contact with what feels like a cool but soft breeze. It was a strange feeling, but calming.

"Tuuli was trying to get you to acknowledge him all day. He is a young spirit that doesn't quite understand the workings of the world yet, so when your vampire fought with his brother, Tuuli wanted to protect you by pushing you into the much larger body of water. Sadly he did not account that the water would be a silent part of nature and not possessed by a spirit." Seija shakes her head, frowning at the spirit that was hiding behind her brown locks.

"So that was you all day, huh?" The girl realizes, pursing her lips together in a straight line. The misty eyes of the spirit look up at her and she hears a soft whooshing sound. _Is this its version of a…purr?_ She wonders, but shakes the thought, "You said that he's attached itself to me, what did you mean by that?"

Seija tilts her head, a smile forms on her lips and she walks over to the water, "There is a long history to that. Nature is quite complex in that matter of explaining. It is after all, the first sign of life the Earth has had. As more life appeared on Earth, Nature adjusted and the spirits were born to help life adjust to itself. Of course, once Humanity started to appear on Earth, the Spirits become curious and Nature feel in love with it, with it's ability to love, protect, the innocence the young held. It was the most beautiful thing it's seen. With that love, came the want to protect humanity, and so nature let the spirits attach to humans they thought would be worthy, allowing those humans to use that spirits nature while they became a companion of sorts."

The younger girl looks at the spirit floating around her head, playing with her hair in the wind, " You mentioned that it was rare."

"Yes. Nature was not ready for the greediness that humans have. When it was known to other humans, those that did not receive the gift of nature, they grew jealous. Soon those with spirit companions would be hunted down, enslaved, tortured, slaughtered, so that they could use them to fight their battles, for wealth, for a name in society. It was a game and then humans performed experiments on them, trying to find a way to get their ability and use it as their own. They would end up killing so many spirits and humans, that the spirits grew distrustful of humans." Seija explained, a darkness in her eyes as if she lived through the event herself.

_Maybe she has…_ Elena thought to herself. As the wind spirit grew tired of rolling around in the air, it nestled itself on top of Elena's head, to which she had to try her best not to aww over, _not the time, not the time, not the time._

_"_ Humanity managed to create creatures from the little bit of magical essence in a human companions blood, and those creatures ended up making other creatures and it was one of natures loopholes it was not prepared for. Nature itself grew tired and so became a dormant essence. If humanity wants to destroy itself, it will allow for it. However, some spirits still attach themselves to humans, still deeming them worthy and wanting to fight for the peace, protect itself. And just as there are spirits, there are those that still hunt them, wanting more power." She finished explaining.

Elena took a step back at this, "What does that mean for me?"

Seija went to the girl and took her hands into her own, "Tuuli choose you as his companion for a reason. He's been watching you as you love, protect, show compassion and be able to forgive those that betrayed you. You are worthy Elena, that's all there really is. In the eyes of the Spirits of Nature, there doesn't have to be a grand reason or cause for them to deem you worthy."

This was a lot to take in. However, Elena had to admit, that the thought of having the little wind spirit as her companion sounded nice, but the fact that he _choose_ her as _worthy_? It was a nice feeling to be chosen because it liked something about her that makes her Elena. Unconsciously she reaches up to her head and patted him, the soft whooshes of breath leaving the little could. Elena felt her heart warm.

Bitting her lip, she hesitates before asking her next question, "Okay, I think I understand. To be honest this is a lot and I've been though so many things that I'm not quite sure how to feel about it, but…who are you? You told me your name, but I'm not sure how you know all this…or to trust you."

Seija chuckles at this, releasing Elena's other hand she was still holding, "I was once a human companion to a water spirit many millenniums ago. I died at the hands of humans who wanted that essence for their own and my spirit protected me even as I lay dead. My spirit loved me so much she merged our souls and now I've become a spirit myself with her but since I was human, I'm merely a ghost of sorts, roaming, helping newly born spirits, watching the world bloom and destroy itself."

"Oh." Was all Elena was able to say. She didn't know what to say and felt like that was for the best. But there was something on her mind, "Did you pull me from the water by any chance?"

The woman with white hair simply looks at her, then glances at the water, then back at Elena, "No, but your vampire friend did…I believe your body is in an unconscious state right now. You're lying in a hospital."

Elena's eyes bulge as she yelps, "What!?" The little ball of air on her head rolls off of her head, startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful words and kudos! I'm glad you're enjoying this :)


End file.
